


all your fault

by riversritual



Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [36]
Category: South Park
Genre: AU, Crying, Death, Murder, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Kendra gives Kenny a harsh reality check
Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114889
Kudos: 1





	all your fault

“I’ve had enough of this shit! You’ve been going round town like some kind of innocent child for months on end! Here’s a fucking reality check, Kenny, you’re a goddamn teenager! And you’re the least innocent person I know, and I have a fucking cannibal as one of my best friends!”

It was a lot.

Kendra had finally snapped.

She was so tired of Kenny’s stupid act that everyone just seemed to buy into, just completely ignoring all the shit he did.

Her redhead girlfriend was shocked into silence for a moment. “Kendra, don’t-“

“It’s okay, Kylie, you go home. I’ll be there in a bit,” Kendra’s voice instantly softened.

She knew why Kylie might be reluctant to leave.

In case there was suddenly another murder to deal with.

But if Kendra did end up doing something like that, or ended up dying herself, she’d rather face the yelling later than actually have Kylie witness it.

“I’ll try not to kill him or get myself killed, okay?” Kendra added.

Kylie seemed to snap out of her scared state and rolled her eyes. “Okay, be over in ten. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Then there were too.

The house was deadly quiet; Carol was out working (surprisingly enough she held down her job well), Kylie had left, Kevin barely came home anymore, Stuart had been dead for over a year.

Karen....

Died months ago.

“It was all your fault, Kenny,” Kendra said, “and I know you miss her, we all do, but you’re acting like such a fucking victim so no one could possibly blame you for what was clearly an accident.”

“You were barely here. You left,” Kenny replied.

His voice was deep, like his old Mysterion persona’s.

“Could you blame me? I can’t go back to North Park until I’ve finished the year, and if I don’t come home most nights I’m at Kylie’s, not being killed by someone who I thought cared about me!”

The memories of that night were still fresh in his mind.

Kendra just went on. “You put her in that grave, no one else. Own up to what you did and take your punishment, or just fucking die and stay fucking dead!”

She ignored it.

Ignored how they never talked about it.

Ignored how Kenny so blatantly lied about where he had been when his sister was killed.

Ignored how everyone pitied him for such a tragic loss.

Ignored the anger she felt.

Kylie helped to reign in that anger, because she felt it too.

Not anymore.

It had been long enough.

Feeling wetness on her face, Kendra rubbed the back of her hand against her cheek.

Fuck, how long had she been crying.

Kenny was in an equal state.

She didn’t care.

Someone had to tell him.

“You. Killed. Karen. Okay? No one else! And I’m sick of pretending you had nothing to do with it! I’m sick of you!”

She had to get out, she had to leave.

“Kendra, please,” Kenny tried to plead with her to stay.

“No, you’re going to own up to what you did once and for all. Or I’m selling you out,” she warned.

The front door opened, closing seconds later as she stepped out.

Kenny was alone in the empty house, with only horrific memories for company.


End file.
